lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Homecoming Promo
[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0426062/ '''Dr. John Markway']: Look, I know the supernatural is something that isn't supposed to happen, but it does happen. – The Haunting'' The rain has stopped for a while. Pity. I like the rain. It provides the symbolism I crave. Rain increases the distance between people. No one looks up or around. They just pull into themselves, and try to ignore the outside world. Rain helps widen the gap between us and them. When it rains, it’s an inconvenience, but for those of us who are brave enough to step out into it, and make the effort to bridge the gap, well, for just a split second, we’re on the same level. Two poor souls getting wet for no good reason. But not now. No, the walls are up, and once again, I’m on the outside, looking in. Looking at them, while they look past me, through me, around me, but if perchance, they should look at me, they pretend they don't see me. I’m used to it. So, I stand here, right in front of them, and watch them not looking at me. I’m standing on the corner of East Chicago Avenue and Michigan Avenue. Traffic slows to a crawl here. Yet neither the drivers in their cars or the pedestrians walking the sidewalk pay any attention to me, even when I hold up my sign. The walkers clear an area around me. The drivers turn their heads and fiddle with their radios. No one can see me. But I am still here. A rift in the world, that has some how breached the walls of space and time to appear in this testament to wealth, a grim spectre, a harbinger of what could be their fate, if not for chance. I stare at the drivers, hoping for a tourist to take pity on me. Suddenly a long black limousine rolls to a stop at the light, right in front of me. I stare at the car, and take a step forward. I see my face reflected in the tinted widows. Yet, I am not concerned with my appearance. I never am. Instead I try to look through the glass to see who’s inside. I seem to feel the eyes of some one looking back at me. Staring at me, just as hard as I am staring at the window. The poetry of the situation does not escape me. I am invisible through my social stature, while the person on the other side of the glass is separated from the rest of the world by a physical barrier. However, that soon changes. The window rolls down, and I can see inside at last. A man in a fine suit looks back at me. I step forward, holding my sign in front of me like a shield. The man looks down at my sign, and smirks. Not a smile of amusement, more a condescending gesture. He leans his head forward and speaks to me. Man: It looks like it might rain, friend. Can I give you a ride to shelter? I look up at the grey scudding clouds. No rain will fall for a while. Then I look back at the man in the limo. Sure. Why not? I say. The door opens and I step inside luxury. The seats are soft and leather. There is plenty of room. The man has some one with him. A giant of a man, who I didn't see at first. I am not alarmed however. The window slides up, and the barrier is back in place. I can feel it. The car starts to move. I am not alarmed. After all, this is what I had been waiting for. Wevv Mang: Excuse me, but could you do something about the smell? Man: '''What? Oh sorry, I forgot about that. The air is instantly cleared. The man with the sign that says “Ninjas Killed My Family, Need Money For Kung Fu Lessons” looks around the limo in apparent awe. Wevv watches the man for a while, as the car slowly drifts through the downtown traffic onto Michigan avenue. '''Wevv: It’s been a long time Malaclypse. What can I do for you? Malaclypse The Younger: Oh, just wanted to make sure you got the message from the Erisian Liberation Front. Wevv: You mean this? Wevv flips a folded paper towards Malaclypse. It’s the cartoon section of the Chicago Tribune. A strip has been circled. http://www.gocomics.com/pearlsbeforeswine/2008/09/09 Wevv: Yes. I got the message. I had been expecting it earlier. However, your warning was quite timely. I thank you and your cohorts. Malaclypse: 'My pleasure. Is there anything else we can do to help you? Perhaps start a push for flaxscript? ''Wevv smiles, an honest smile at that, before it disappears into a frown. '''Wevv: No, but thank you for the offer. There is going to get...messy, but I should have sufficient resources. The war is now on. Malaclypse: The war has been going on for a long time… Wevv: '''True. But this is a new tactic. '''Mal: You’ll do fine. Besides, Eris likes you. Wevv: Well, isn't that a comfort. Mal: It should be. There were some who thought you won’t take to our brand of ideology when we first brought you in. You’ve proven you're one of us time and time again, even if we find your method unconventional. Wevv: You find MY methods unconventional? I’ll say it again. You people are crazy, but as long as you meet my price, I’m your man. Hail Eris and all that. Mal: '''Poor Wevv, there’s still so much you don't understand. '''Wevv: Don't pull that with me, there’s plenty that no one in this organization understands, period. That’s the nature of our group, isn't it? Mal: '''HA! How true, how true! Maybe I was wrong, and you understand better than I think you do. Still, a little faith wouldn't hurt. '''Wevv: '''Faith in your mumbo jumbo? No thank you. I had my fill of your hocus pocus in Japan. It’s what brought me to your mistress in the first place, remember? '''Mal: '''To her, yes, but to us? No. You see, there are things in this world that cannot be easily explained, but still must be accepted. The many different layers of probability – '''Wevv: Stop. Stop right there. Wevv holds up a hand in agitation. He then leans over and pulls out a humidor. He takes a cigar out of it, and then offers one to Malaclypse. Mal takes one and sniffs it. He nods appreciatively. Wevv lights his, and offers to light Mal’s but Mal shakes his head no, and instead puts the cigar in a pocket. Wevv puffs his to life, and then leans back, appearing more relaxed. He stares at the sunroof of the limo for a while and then starts to speak, slowly. Wevv: I don't want to debate existential realities with you. I prefer to keep my head in THIS world. THIS reality. Because that is where my part in this struggle is being fought. As for your…metaphysical realities, well, all fine and dandy. I know the supernatural exists. Hell, tour with Slayer for a couple of weeks, and you’ll see some shit that can’t be explained any other way. Even back to my days at Yale, as a member of the Bonesmen, there were those who went looking for a quick way to rise to the top. But that path was not my path. I learned something during my time on this earth. Magic is a treacherous path. Wevv leans forward Wevv: For me, magic is a path of last resort, and I’m nowhere near that desperate. Not this time. I will win this war. I will stick to my own path to freedom, not just for me, but for all of my fellow man. Money is the tool I will use to take us their. Science will be our best weapon and ultimate defense. Because even after all this time, even after the temple in Cambodia, I still believe that there is nothing science cannot explain, even if we do not have the science to explain it at this time. Mal smile''s. '''Mal: '''There is no magic. '''Wevv:' Something like that. Mal: You’re further along the path than I thought. I think our little meeting is done for today. You can drop me off here. Wevv looks out the window and sees a busy street corner in downtown Chicago. Wevv pushes a button and the car pulls over to the side. Malaclypse opens the door and steps out. He turns around to speak to Wevv in the limo, and Wevv can’t help but notice that Mal has changed shape. The clothes of a bum are gone, and instead he’s wearing old Hippie garb. His sign has changed into a guitar. Mal smiles at the shock on Wevv’s face. Mal: I do look forward to continuing this discussion at a latter date. But for now, you have a lot of business to attend to. Farewell Wevv. Hail Eris. Wevv: Yes. Um. Hail Eris. Mal starts to close the door, and then stops. Mal: '''Oh, I almost forgot. Eris said she’ll be paying you a visit soon. Just wanted to give you a heads up. '''Wevv: Thank you. Mal closes the door to the limo with a smile. He turns and hoists his guitar. He watches the limo slowly creep back into traffic. '' A good man. A wise man. ''Mal shakes his head. Yet wise men are so often the biggest fools. Will Wevv be like the others? Time will tell, and one thing I have plenty of, is plenty of time. I notice that this time, the people seem to actually see me. It must be the guitar. I can't help but be amused. If there’s even the slightest hint of entertaining the human animal, they will stop what they’re doing and flock around to see the show. I throw my hat on the ground, and start to pick some chords. What song should I perform? Ah, an oldie, but a goodie. The chords slowly unfold, and Mal starts to sing. His voice is quite good. Let's drink to the hard working people Let's drink to the lowly of birth Raise your glass to the good and the evil Let's drink to the salt of the earth Say a prayer for the common foot soldier Spare a thought for his backbreaking work Say a prayer for his wife and his children Who burn the fires and who still till the earth And when I search a faceless crowd A swirling mass of gray and Black and white They don't look real to me In fact, they look so strange - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Two weeks later, in Terra Haute, Indiana The sleek black limo pulls into the parking garage for the house show. Wevv steps out of his side door, speaking in German in his cellphone, while Mr. Wang steps out on his side and heads immediately for the trunk. Madison steps out of the driver’s side door, and walks over to stand by Wevv. Mr. Wang pulls the luggage out of the trunk, and takes a position by Wevv. Wevv: (In German) Yes Hans, we have to move and move quickly. How’s been nibbling at our offers?....Hm….Only them….Wait. Say that last one again…AH! I think we have a serious offer at last. No, not yet. Wevv starts walking towards the arena. The security guards hastily get out of his way when Wevv makes a shooing gesture. Wevv enters the building. '' '''Wevv:' (In German) No sir, we play it straight. No funny business whatsoever. Right. Feel them out. Don't push them, let them make the first moves. (In English) What?!? ' Road Agent: '''You’re late! Where have you been! Listen, you’re match is coming up soon, but we can bump it back, while you get changed! '''Wevv:' Do you have my new contract? Road Agent: Sara! Tell Shockey and Jensen they’re being bumped up, what was that? Wevv: My contract. Do you have it? Road Agent: No, no one said anything about a new contract. Listen, get changed quickly! We’re pressed for time! Wevv: No. That won't do at all. (In German) Hans? You still there? Yes, I know, I’m getting terrible reception in here. Road Agent: What?!? Don't pull this Diva shit on me! Your match – Wevv: (In English) Will not happen tonight. No contract, no wrestling. Kenzo, Madison, come along. Wevv starts heading deeper into the building. The Road agent sputters, and then races to keep up. Wevv resumes talking on his cell phone. Road Agent: What the hell? Look, you still have a contract! That means that tonight, you have a match! Wevv: (covering the mouth piece of his phone and speaking in English) No. It doesn’t. Don't pull backstage lawyer with me. I know exactly what my contract says and I intend to fulfill my contract. To. The. Letter. Now, go away. I have business to take care of. (Back to German) Hans! Listen! I’ll call you back in a bit. I’ll send you a list. Ta! Wevv hangs up his phone and stands in the gorilla position. The majestic opening sounds of '''Yngwie Malmsteen’s “Amberdawn” '''plays over the loudspeakers. Over the roar of the crowd, Wevv speaks to Madison. Wevv: Get the car ready. I’m out of here after this. One last reminder to the “powers that be”. HA! Wevv slowly saunters through the curtain, Mr. Wang on his heels. Wevv walks slowly down the ramp, and to the ring. The crowd chants at him, but Wevv ignores them. He enters the ring. Mr. Wang hands him a microphone. Finally, Wevv acknowledges the crowd, with a slight bow. He rises back up and waves. The crowd goes nuts. Wevv raises the mic to his mouth, but lowers it, eliciting another round of cheers. Wevv shakes his head and says something to Kenzo. The words are washed away in the chanting and cheering and booing. Finally Wevv raises a hand, and speaks into the mic. Wevv: Terra Haute! How are you this evening? The cheap pop works. Wevv: I know, I know, you’re all excited to see me take on N’tum…Nitominy…THOMAS LUTHER HERE TONIGHT IN TERRA HAUTE, INDIANA! The crowd goes nuts. Wevv: A little sneak peak of the trouncing Villiano and I will be giving he, and his tag team partner Krimson Mask at Homecoming, in my HOMETOWN on Chicago Illinois! GO BEARS! The crowd boos, and Wevv looks out at them with shock. Wevv: What’s this? Hostility for my beloved Bears? I am shocked! SHOCKED! In fact, I am SO insulted, that I’m canceling this match tonight! That’s right! You blew your chance to see ME, Wevv Mang, physically humiliate Thomas Luther, again, just like I did at Altered Reality IV! NO! No match for you pissants tonight! You don't deserve it! Come on Kenzo, let’s get out of this den of ingrates! Wevv slaps Kenzo on the shoulder and the two start to head out of the ring. The boos are loud, and hostile. At the ropes, Wevv stops. He turns to look out at the crowd. Wevv then stands up, and adjusts his coat and tie. He raises the mic slowly, as the crowd lets him have it. Wevv: Oh, you don't like that do you? Expecting to see something happen and not getting it? Helpless to do anything about it? All you can do is just…sit there and take it! The crowd boos. Wevv: Sucks, doesn't it? Well let me tell you people something! You can’t always get what you want! I wanted a new contract! But here I stand before you, a man cast adrift on the whimsical seas of fate! Not only is there a draft coming up, which means that I could be snatched from my new home right here on Inferno! Wevv pauses for a pop that doesn’t come. He snarls at the lack of reaction, which does get a response. Wevv rolls his shoulders and soldiers on. Wevv: That’s right, but that’s not all! No, Wevv is now working without a contract. Which means, simpletons, no contract, no security, no say, no protection, and perhaps most importantly, I am not properly compensated for my services. Wevv: But I have no fear. For I know that I will be offered a new deal soon. Because of one simple FACT. Wevv mugs for the camera. '' '''Wevv:' Because quite simply… I’m Wevv Mang and that’s all the reason ANYONE needs. Wevv: That’s right. WEVV MANG! The man who promised that Inferno would not just win at Altered Reality IV, but promised DOMINATION! I said it when I returned to LPW, on INFERNO. I said I push that brand to the top, and I did. Wevv: How strange then, that I would not have been offered a contract by now. How very strange. Perhaps I am asking for too much money. Perhaps “management” does not think I am worth it. Perhaps they think that I am not championship material. Wevv: I have faced the Champion, and the #2 contender. At The same time. And I came up short. In only my 2nd shot at a World Heavyweight Champion, I did not win. But I have no doubt, and you people sitting there have no doubt, that if the odds were even, that I would have emerged victorious. Three is, ha ha, a magic number. Wevv: So, I will make a deal with you. All of you. You want to see what Wevv Mang can do when the odds are even? You will get your wish. At Homecoming, I will step into the ring against the former World Heavyweight Champion Krimson Mask! I will face off against The Spawn Of Evil, the self proclaimed Arch-Angel of Corruption! And I WILL CRUSH THEM! With Villiano by my side the odds are even, but that is not the point. It took the BEST Inferno had to offer to defeat me, and even then, it took not one, but TWO to squeak out a victory over me! Wevv: What chance do two of the has-beens of Insanity stand against me? None, I say. And none are their chances for victory. Face it Insanity. I have broken you. If the best you can throw against me is a couple of your washed up mumbo jumbo spouters, then I say look into my eyes. Do you see fear? Do you see superstitious dread? No, assuredly, you do not. Wevv: You see a man who has been denied. Wronged. Persecuted. A man on the edge. A man ready to take back what is his. A man with…ambition. Wevv: I am reminded at this time of an old proverb, which I believe is fitting for this moment. The saying goes, the greatest trick the devil ever performed was to convince the world that he didn’t exist. I say those old wives have it wrong. I say that ONE of the greatest tricks the devil ever pulled was fooling humanity into thinking he could be beaten by them. Wevv pauses and smirks into the camera. He takes a step closer to the ropes, and the camera zooms in on his smiling face. Wevv: Luther…Thomas. You don't know evil. You only think you do. While I am not an evil man, I DO know a thing or two about it. And it will be my pleasure to give you an education. Your little games are as nothing to me. Because I play with the Big Boys. And I’m winning. Wevv: Krimmy, may I call you Krimmy? We’ve met, I know. But I’d like to re-introduce myself, since we didn’t get a proper introduction. I know a little bit about you. You used to be a hunter. Tell me then. Do you know the feeling one can get when stalking dangerous prey? The feeling that the hunter has become the hunted? That little pit of fear in your stomach? That prickling of the scalp? That feeling that you have..right…now? This is MY world Krimmy. You’re just renting space here. Wevv: And I WILL get paid. In gold. No matter which brand I wind up on. This, I promise you. Have my contract ready assholes. Wevv..The Conquering Hero…is coming… home.